Taro's week in Hell-Beginning
by mdevaughnc
Summary: After a month of not solving Taro's masochism, the voluntary club adopts a new solution


Despite the number of student clubs at the high school, the afternoons used to be quiet. No peep to be heard past 3:00 pm. In the past month, however, the halls would ring with shouts. Shouts that began as pain but then turned to pleasure.

The source of the shouts was the Second Voluntary Club room. Inside the room sat the club members. The manager, who was also the school nurse, Michiru Onigawara sat on a folded chair, held a camera and took pictures of the event unfolding in front of her. To Onigawara's left were Arashiko Yuno and her best friend Yumi Mamuya. Yuno looked on in horror, fearing for the victim's safety while Yumi sweat dropped at the foolishness happening before her eyes.

The event in question was a petite, blonde girl taking a miniature cactus and shoving it into the behind of a teenage boy, who was the one shouting.

The girl, Mio Isurgi, grit her teeth in frustration at the boy, Taro Sado. Stupid Taro was supposed to want the pain to stop and end his perverted masochism. And yet, here he stood, on his hands and knees, howling with pleasure with every prod and poke of the cactus. Stupid boy is ruining her project!

"Stupid pig boy! Stop liking this so much! Tell me to stop, dammit" Mio yelled, shoving the cactus harder into Taro's ass.

Taro instead responded with wide grin. His eyes filled with tears as he entered a pure bliss. His heart pumped and palms sweat as Mio continued to shout obscenities and further assaulting his ass. This was the closest to heaven he felt in a long time.

"Um, Mio? I don't think this is working?" Arashiko spoke out. "I think we should try something else"

Yumi agreed. "I'm with Yuno. That disgusting pervert is just getting his rocks off. He's not gonna stop anytime soon."

Mio sighed in defeat. "Oh fine! Stupid pig bastard" She screeched as she kicked Taro in his chest. The force caused Taro to fly onto of Arashiko and pined her to ground.

"Oh. ow. Sorry about that, Yuno." Taro Apologized. While he checked to see if Arashiko was hurt, he placed a hand on her stomach. On any other girl, the gesture would be confronting, but Arashiko responded with furious shouting.

"N...N. Nooo! Don't touch me!" Yuno shouted as she threw over her shoulder and into the back wall. Yuno's eyes formed spirals as she ran to Taro's collapsed form and stomped him on th back repeatedly.

"Men are scary!" Yuno shouted as pounded on Taro while he had stars in his eyes. Yumi sweat dropped again as bent underneath Yuno's skirt and snapped pictures.

Once Yuno calmed down, Taro picked himself of the floor, dusted himself off, and sat at the circular table with the other club members. Mio led the discussion.

"We've been at this for over a month and we've gotten nowhere! Taro is just as much of pervert as ever!"

"I don't know about that, Mio." Arashiko spoke up. "I think Taro is making decent ground. He doesn't drool anymore from your torture and he only slightly grins when you insult him."

Yumi chimed in, "Sorry Yuno. I think this entire thing is a waste of time. A pervert is a pervert. Masochism is like a disease; you can't cure it. It's just who he is."

Taro frowned at the opinions. As much as he liked being beaten by beautiful women, he honestly did want to improve. He wanted to live a normal life, have normal relationships. He figured the great Mio could fix any problem, but here he stood the same as ever.

As Taro drowned in his sorrows, Ms Onigawara added in the discussion. "I do not believe Mio's on the wrong track. If Sado receives too much torture, his brain can become overloaded with stimuli and change the signals from pleasure to that of pain. I just don't think he's reached his overload."

"Hasn't reached his overload? How? I've been doing everything I can to him. Whipping, spanking, kicking, pouring wax on him. What else could I do to him?"

"Perhaps it's not the quantity, but the quality we should change?"

"What do you mean by quality?" questioned Yuno.

"Up til now, Mio's been dishing out all of Sado's punishments. Perhaps the other members should give it a try?" Onigawara asked with a grin.

"Ew! Count me out!" Yumi yelled. She leaned back in disgust at the thought of Taro getting off by her beating on him. Yuno gasped and blushed at the notion. Mio was about to answer, but the sat back as she pondered the idea.

Taro couldn't answer, because he was too busy fantasizing. His mind was flooded with images of the club members torturing him. Yuno sitting on his back, bending his legs in a submission hold. Yumi twisting his back into knots with a painful massage. Michiru sticking multiple syringes in his bare buttocks. The lewd pictures caused him to drool on the table before Mio smacked him in the back of the head.

"Wake up, pig boy! Onigawara has a good idea to cure you. I agree, we all need to pull our efforts to help Taro. With all of us together, he won't be able to handle the torture."

"I'm in to do my part." Onigawara added. She stifled a smirk as pictured all the tools she would use to inflict harm upon Taro's body.

"I...I want to help Taro anyway I can." Arashiko said in a tiny voice, tilting her head to hide her blush. "If it's to help him, I'll do what I can."

"Hmmph! I guess is Yuno is in, I'm in too. But if I gotta do this, then it better work!" Yumi consented.

Mio nodded her head and smiled. "It's unanimous. Starting Monday, we'll each take a day to torment pig boy. Onigawara will take Monday, Yumi can have Tuesday, Yuno Wednesday, and I'll take Thursday. On Friday, we all go at the same time. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded.

"All right then." Mio turns to Sado and grabs him back the neck of his shirt. "I hope you're ready, pig Taro. Next week is gonna be hell."

Once again, Taro was too busy imagining to answer.


End file.
